The Reunified Kingdom of England and Wales
The Reunified Kingdom of England and Wales, commonly known as the United Kingdom (UK) or Britain, is a sovereign state in Europe. separated from the European mainland by the marshes and grasslands of Doggeland. The Irish Sea lies between The United Kingdom and its closest neighbour Status Civitatis Vaticanae. It is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of governance. Its capital city is Devonia, one of the largest surviving cities on the planet with an urban population of 6,000,000. The current monarch—since 10 May 2059—is King Edgar IV. The UK consists of two countries: England and Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland having been lost to the Devensian and Midlandian glaciation in the 2040's. The relationships among the regions of the United Kingdom have changed over time. With the devastation of the apocalyptic war of 2005, the collapse of much of the biosphere and the ensuing nuclear winter the nation split into two major factions. The Northern Front taking everything north of Manchester, the Royal Army taking much of the South. With the conclusion of what was dubbed the Wastelands War and the signing of the Devonia Treaty the country was reunited and reconstruction efforts exploded. Refugees from the conflict fled to relative safety of Goodwin Sands and founded The Free City of Goodwin, a flourishing trading hub which has nominal British rule. The United Kingdom is a developed country and has one of the worlds strongest economies specialising in food production, mechanical engineering and scientific re-advancement with only the oil rich and cybernetically advanced Das Dogge Reich coming close. The United Kingdom maintains positive diplomatic relations with its closest neighbours, Status Civitatis Vaticanae, and The Heidevolk and Waterlander Tribal Regions. Relations are complicated with the extreme political systems of The Democratic Peoples Republic of Thrak and Das Dogge Reich, communism and neonazism respectively. Increased trade and a mutual enemy in the form of the Messermort Khanate are helping to warm relations. History Pre-Apocalypse see main article United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland on the other wiki Holocaust (2005) The UK suffered slightly less than would be expected in the Apocalyptic conflict of 2005. Still most of the major cities and key military and civilian infrastructure sites were devastated by nuclear attacks. The entire Government and most of the Royal Family were killed in the initial waves of the attack leaving Sir Duncan Albright, then a Lieutenant General with the British Army to assume command in the nuclear shelter complex beneath London. Surviving Royal Sir Edgar Ogilvy was crowned King in Pindar Bunker, a big morale boost to the mostly Royalist population In the North of England the extremist right-wing survivalist group known as the Northern Front, led by the politician and confessed neo-Nazi Nate Daniels had been preparing for the end of the world, turning abandoned mines into well defended and stocked shelters. When the August-Madness began they were quick to set gears in motion and raided police stations, hospitals and military bases for the supplies they would need to hold out against what might come. With a world war kicking off, mass riots and general chaos the Government was stretched too thin to prevent the Northern Front from annexing much of the North of England, purging people of 'undesirable' racial and political backgrounds. The Long Winter (2005 - 2019) Smoke and ash from tens of thousands of burning cities plunged the Earth into a nuclear winter, a night that would last some 20 years and devastate much of the biosphere that was not already wrecked by conventional, chemical and biological warfare. The two populations of England waited out the The Long Winter in their respective shelters, venturing out as needed to gather information and supplies. Most of the worlds governments had fallen and its people scattered, sick and starving in the dark The shelters under London were just not designed for the numbers of civilians that came seeking help and a mutant species of rat, large and vicious was multiplying to plague like numbers. Duncan Albright and the the high command decided to embark on a mass relocation to the Military facilities at Salisbury, miraculously unscathed in the nuclear conflict. Thousands of lives were lost in the construction of a series of enormous fortifications, capable of housing the massive population. The Northern Front carried on much as they had before the war, recruiting healthy young Caucasians and exterminating everyone else. Raiding parties emptied surviving towns and cities of anything valuable. Deep in the Northern Front research facility at Boulby Mine, Yorkshire, genius inventor Stewart Francis earned the moniker of Dr Freak for the horrific experiments he performed on captives to develop the Neuralinking system. With it robotic body parts could be integrated with human flesh, something Bartholomew Mansfield, the local commander foresaw being very useful if they ever came into conflict with other survivor groups. By 2019 the skies began clearing, but the damage had been done and the Earth had fallen into a new ice age, sea levels had fallen drastically and continued to do so as vast glaciers swallowed the far north of the world and steadily marched south. Scouts and eventually larger forces from both factions out exploring the new world found themselves coming into conflict for resources increasingly often, something long feared that neither side was quite prepared for Stewart Francis and Bartholomew Mansfield had spent the proceeding years building an elite force of cybernetically enhanced soldiers, including Michael Hughes, Rebecca Mansfield and Derek Roberts, in secret from high command. They were unimpressed with how Nate Daniels was handling the conflict with the skirmishes with the Royal Army and in 2019 staged a coup, assassinating all members of High Command and reforging the Northern Front into a fighting force. The Wastelands War 2020-2030